Three Times
by SeattleGirl359
Summary: Beth and Daryl find that they cannot keep their hands off each other in Alexandria.


_**Summary: Beth and Daryl find that they cannot keep their hands off each other in Alexandria.**_

_**—**_

The first time it happened they were in Alexandria.

They all tried to get settled, but it was not easy. Not in this place. Not when it felt so suburban with the clean looking townhouses all lined up perfectly, the interiors nicely decorated, the flowers that were potted along the small porches, and ones that grew in the gardens out front. He never had anything quite like this before. It felt so strange to Daryl, and he was not exactly comfortable.

But then again, none of the group members were.

That's what happened when they went from living in a prison to being on the run and constantly seeking refuge. When they ended up in Alexandria, in a place that seemed so normal, like the way things used to be, they felt out of place. It was not what any of them had been used to in the past two years.

Beth noticed his discomfort level and did her best to make it decrease. He kept close to her because she was the only one who made him feel like he wasn't so out of place in the safe zone. Her small and subtle touches, her big smile, and warm heart all made him feel like maybe he could get used to his place. Maybe he could get used to knowing that Beth would not be ripped away from him again and that they were safe. She was _safe_.

Beth seemed happy enough, on guard, but happy.

So he found himself entering a level of happiness as well, all thanks to Beth.

The group got split up into two townhouses that each had three levels to them when they first arrived. Daryl had been torn. Glenn and Maggie were obviously going to be in one together, and Tara would not leave Glenn's side. And Beth was kind of obligated to go with her sister because Maggie had extended her hand down to grab Beth's hand when they had been told about their options.

There was nothing wrong with that. Beth was the only blood she had left.

And the thing was that Daryl kind of felt obligated to go to with Rick. Especially because it would seem unusual for him to stay with Glenn, Maggie, Tara, and Beth.

But in the end, he couldn't bring himself to be away from her, even when there would only be one solid wall of a house between them. He simply could not do it.

So instead, he went with Beth's group. And to his surprise, no one questioned it or gave him any weird looks. Maybe they all assumed that he just didn't want to be housed with Eugene and Abraham since Daryl did not get off on the right foot with them. But that was another story.

Even though there were two complete levels of rooms on the second and third floors, they all take up the second floor of the bedrooms. It was easier that way. Because, yes, they were all still a bit paranoid about being able to get out of the house if walkers were to get through the safe zone wall. It never happened, but that feeling of being guarded still ran through all of them. It was second nature. It was in their blood.

Weeks go by, and everything sort of fell into place for them. They got used to morning routines and the jobs they had been assigned to. And Daryl would be lying if he said that he didn't love coming back to the townhouse to see Beth there, smiling, and happy as usual.

The nights went by, and Daryl slept moderately okay. He was always the last to go to sleep, the last to collapse onto his bed and hope that there would be no nightmares that night, ones that would wake him in a sweat with his heart racing because he dreamed that Beth was gone again. He will never get used to those nightmares. But, the nights were always the same. The house was quiet except for some rustling here and there. He would fall back asleep cautiously, not wanting to fall back into the world where Beth was not just down the hall.

One night things changed.

He was in his room and under the sheets flat on his back while he stared up at the blank ceiling when the door opened and Beth walked in, closing the door behind her silently. She tiptoed over to him in her pajamas until she was beside the bed. She motioned for him to move over, which he did, and she snuggled up next to him under the covers, comfortable. "I sleep better with you next to me," she told him.

"I know. So do I."

They stayed there in silence for a while, neither of them moving, and both of them now wide awake, very aware to each other's presence. But it was not long until she kissed his bare arm and then made her way up to his neck, her hand tilting his head in her direction.

He let her do that.

She could do anything; he would be fine with it.

He wanted to say no, tell her that it wasn't right and she deserved to have someone else, someone much better than him. But Beth's lips felt so good on his skin and his logic drained away as she pulled off her top, exposing her bra and the soft looking skin of her flat stomach.

He had a choice, but did he really? Beth clearly knew what she wanted from him, and Daryl already knew what he had wanted going all the way back to that damn funeral home. He wanted her then, knew it as he had laid in that coffin watching her play the piano, and he wanted her now.

Now more than ever.

So he gave into temptation because he _needed_ her.

He moved his head all the way over and kissed her on the lips for the first time. She was soft and sweet and it was like he just melted into her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her so that his body molded into hers in this perfect way as he pushed her down into the mattress.

He wasn't entirely sure where it was going to go at first until Beth hooked her legs around him and pressed her lower half up against him even more than it already was. That was when he realized how hard he actually was for her.

Daryl was kind of embarrassed about the arousal, but Beth seemed to not be bothered by it. She took his hands out from under her pillow and dragged them down to her breasts that were covered by the white bra. He moaned into her mouth, arousal growing stronger, and decided that he would slip his hands around and unclasp the material so he could chuck it onto the shiny hardwood floors.

His hands were the first thing to go to the newly exposed skin, and then he kissed his way down to her small breasts, tongue running over the mounds that were fucking perfect. Beth threw her hands into his long hair, grabbing at it, signifying that he was doing something right. Because he really did need the encouragement.

The rest of their clothes come off in a hurry, and Daryl is not at all worried about the scars on his back because Beth had already seen them before. She ran her hands down them, and Daryl found that he didn't mind. He liked how her longer nails would rake against his skin. It sent a wave of intense shivers down his spine.

Once all of their clothes were shed, it was awkward. Daryl didn't know where to place his hands or how to touch her in the right way, to make it feel good for her. He was in between her legs, dick rubbing against her warm inner thigh and it felt like heaven. Her small legs hooked around him, his torso lowered onto hers as he gently moved his body for friction, only to appease his inner needs. His teeth clenched down onto each other, knowing he was so hard, and so in need of feeling her around him.

"I'm not—I'm not very good at this," he panted, explaining is awkwardness and unsure nature when it came to what was happening.

"That's okay," she assured him, stroking his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "It's not like I have anyone else to compare you to."

Oh.

Right.

He almost backed out then. The thought of him, Daryl Dixon, taking Beth Greene's virginity put some fear into him. He made a comment, one he didn't remember entirely, but Beth replied with, "You're not takin' it, Daryl, I'm givin' it to you. I want it to be you. I want to be yours."

_I want to be yours._

It settled his nerves.

So instead of backing out, he tentatively ran his hand down the length of her torso and down to her wet sensitive area, and stuck a finger inside of her, then two, watching as her face changed as he stretched her out a bit. He saw her wince, but it was only for a second. She nodded, letting him know that she still wanted more of him. He placed his hand onto her hip and lined himself up, sliding inside of her slowly until he was all the way in.

It was almost too much for him to handle. Daryl moaned into her shoulder when he got all the way inside. It had been so long. And it was _Beth._ How could he not feel like he would explode at any moment? She was so tight and warm, walls adjusting around him.

She felt so fucking good.

Daryl thought that he might come right then, but by some miracle, he held back.

He was not going to rush this, and he was not going to be rough with her.

After a few beats passed of him being motionless, Beth adjusted her hips and whispered for him to move, so he did.

Daryl slowly and gently rocked his hips against her, pulling in and out, as he buried his face into her shoulder with one hand in her blonde hair, mouth breathing out hot air onto her neck.

Beth still had one hand in his hair, fingers pressing into his scalp as the other hand was at the base of his spine. Her legs clenched down around him as he picked up the pace, and that alone was enough to send him over the edge.

He climaxed, moaning against the skin of her delicate neck, and grabbing ahold of a handful of her hair, but not too hard because he did not want to hurt her. Daryl collapsed on top of her after he pulled out. Beth stroked his hair with one hand as he regained a normal breathing and heart rate.

They both fell asleep at some point. He woke up in the dead of night, still naked, and still feeling like he could walk on water.

Daryl got up off the bed, careful not to wake Beth, and pulled his pants on, securing the belt as he walked over to the window. He pulled the decorative curtains away and peered outside and down onto the empty streets. There was nothing but street lamps that were lite up, illuminating the nicely paved road below.

No walkers. No bad guys.

They were safe.

Beth stirred in her place, and Daryl turned around. Her back was exposed to him, her hands tucked up tight around the sheets that she had brought up to her chin during her sleep.

He got a strange and very foreign feeling right then. It had been creeping up for a while, if he was honest about, slowly gaining strength and intensity. It almost felt like his heart melted away as he stared at Beth sleeping peacefully. His chest tightened, and he knew.

Knew that he loved her.

There was absolutely no question about it.

—

The second time it happened, it was a week later. Daryl came back from hunting after dropping off the animals he caught during the hunt to the people who made up community meals.

They hadn't really talked about the awkward morning after stuff. They just went about their daily routines, keeping very busy. Daryl thought that maybe it was a one-time thing.

He was not really okay with that. He wanted more. But the ball was more in Beth's court than his, so he thought maybe in time things could change.

Daryl walked down the hallway to the door to his room that night when caught Beth about to go into hers. She looked over at him briefly, causing him to freeze in his place. Her eyes traveled over him, looking him up and down in a single sharp movement before she allowed a small smile to appear on her face, dropping her gaze to the floor. Beth turned the doorknob and went into her room, leaving the door open the slightest amount.

He stood there in the hallway, confused.

Was he supposed to follow her?

Had that been an invitation?

_Shit_. He was so bad at picking up on signals.

A few minutes went by and Daryl remained in the hallway, looking at the light that came out of Beth's room through the crack that she had purposefully left open. Without thinking, he glided across the floor until he was at her tall white door. Daryl's heart raced and his hands twitched at his side as he pulled open the door and stepped inside of Beth's room, which was decorated tastefully, and just the way she liked it with her creativity everywhere.

Beth was sitting on her queen-sized bed with a dark wooden frame, on top of the light blue covers, with her knees pulled into her chest, looking right at him with batting eyes.

He had done the right thing. She wanted him there.

_What a relief._

Daryl shut the door and locked it, knowing from the look in Beth's eyes that was what she wanted him to do.

He crossed the room hesitantly, hands still going crazy at his side, and over to where Beth was on the bed. She pulled at his shirt and he carelessly fell on top of her, kissing her with a certain urgency because he could not get enough of her. How their lips molded against each other caused excitement to rush through his veins.

Her touches are bolder this time, and so are Daryl's. He didn't feel as shy this time, not as awkward and unsure.

Beth shrugged off her shirt along with his, and Daryl did the honor of sliding down her jeans and her underwear, fingers feeling the skin of her slim outer thighs and legs as he yanked them off her trim physique. Beth grabbed at his belt buckle while he was on his knees and dragged the clothes on his lower half down so that they also fell to the floor with the rest of the forgotten materials.

Then she surprised him.

Beth pushed his chest so that he fell back onto the bed, head hitting the soft pillows. Beth straddled him before he even knew what happened, her legs on the outer side of his own, pressing firmly against him. He stared up Beth, her white bra still on with one strap hanging off her shoulder, pupils dilated to the max, and a sweet but mischievous smile on her face. Daryl couldn't help himself. He had to adjust his hips around and run his fingers up her naked thighs because she was the epitome of beauty. And she as right there before him.

His desire for her escalated to a level it never had in the past.

It was a hunger.

A hunger that completely and utterly consumed him.

He opened his mouth to say her name, to tell her that he needed her more than he thought possible, but Beth leaned in and kissed him on the mouth before he could get any words out. He grabbed her neck and forced his tongue inside to massage her own, hand running down the length of her spine, feeling the bumps as she leaned over. The kiss was wet, sloppy, and yet passionate at the same time. He found that he liked it that way.

He really fucking liked it that way.

Beth brought her torso back up and Daryl thought he might just lose his mind due to the way she brushed against his erection. Was it possible for someone to die from anticipation and longing?

"I don't know what I'm doin'," Beth whispered, reaching behind her head and twisting her long blonde hair around to one side so it draped over her shoulder. "Show me."

Daryl let out a shaky breath, biting his lip afterwards. He placed his large hands onto her hips, thumbs resting right above her hip bone, and brought her up slightly so he could grab his dick with one hand and line himself up so Beth could sink down onto him. He groaned as she started to move down, slowly and with a nice pace. She adjusted, and then he helped guide her movements in the right way, hands digging into her hips when she snapped her symmetrical hips back down onto him.

She was still warm, tight, and all his.

Beth got the hang of it and Daryl threw back his head back onto her pillows, his eyes rolling back as well. He just wanted to _feel._ He swallowed hard when Beth moved her hips more rapidly. He let out whimpers and moans that only Beth would ever be able to get out of him. Then Beth moaned, hitting the right spot inside her, and he opened his eyes back up. He watched her move, her milky white breasts bouncing even with her bra on, and he swallowed hard again because she looked so fucking sexy.

He knew that she was everything that he would ever need.

Beth's mouth dropped open, panting in the same way that Daryl was, the both of them on the verge of climaxing. He couldn't hold back anymore. Daryl grabbed her hips tighter, bringer her down onto him harder and deeper, and they both reached an orgasm.

"Beth," he whined, his hands falling from her hips.

His world was euphoric.

Beth got off of him and then laid down next to him. She put her arm over his chest and rested her head onto his shoulder, content. Daryl let his head tilt to the side so it rested on the top of her head. He lazily smirked, out of breath, and feeling very tired.

They fell asleep again. Only this time when he woke up in the early morning hours, he decided not to move and instead he watched as Beth as she breathed. She looked tranquil as she dreamed away, chest rising and falling slowly. He wanted to keep her in this bed forever.

—

The third time it happened, it was interesting, to say the least.

He had fifteen minutes to make it down to the where the meeting was being held, something about expanding the safe zone and all residents were required to be there. He went to go collect Beth after he saw that Glenn, Maggie, and Tara were already on their way down, and Maggie asked him to go find her sister and drag her out of the kitchen so she was not late.

He strode up the steps of their townhouse and walked into the kitchen, dropping his crossbow to the ground, and found Beth finishing up prepping for a dinner they were supposed to have after the meeting was over with. "Beth, meeting in fifteen. We gotta go."

Daryl froze in his place when he saw her. Beth's hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail high on the top of her head and she had on a little black mascara that accentuated her blue eyes and pale skin. It was cool outside, the middle of autumn in Alexandria, but Beth worn a yellow sun dress with knee-high socks that were light gray.

Her own style.

She turned around and smiled at him, the same smile she always gave him, the same smile that made his heart skip a beat, and then she brushed off her hands onto the dress.

He looked at her.

Stared at her.

She knew. Beth always knew.

Beth made her way around the kitchen table and Daryl pinned her up against the wall within a matter of seconds, attacking her lips, hands roaming all over her body and everywhere he could possibly get them.

He needed her right then and there, no exceptions.

He slid his hands to her breasts and squeezed, eliciting a nice sound from the back of Beth's throat. He sucked at her neck, nipping in various places, not afraid of the markings that might show up later.

"Need you," Beth murmured.

He removed his lips and bent down, Beth's legs spread out. Daryl's palms went up her thighs and he yanked down her underwear before he picked her up in his arms and pressed her back into the wall behind her. He slid his hands further up to they could run over her round ass and then he let his fingers slip underneath her hot inner thighs. Beth moaned into his mouth as he moved his against hers, repeatedly pressing her into the wall. Her thighs tightened around him, her hips resting against him with her arms thrown around him, so he could push her harder into the wall to stabilize them and reach down to unzip his pants.

He got them undone with shaky hands, and then slid Beth's dress up with his fingers until he felt the heat again.

He readjusted her, picking her up more as she pushed his pants down with her legs so they they stayed right below his ass. Daryl held onto her hips with a firm grasp. She was wet and he easily slid inside with no problem. They both moaned into the other's mouth out of pure pleasure and desire.

He ached for her.

Daryl bucked his hips up into her warmth immediately, wasting no time. They had to do this fast or they would be missed at the meeting. Beth arched her back into him, causing Daryl to put a forearm onto the wall to steady himself. He pulled out and thrust back inside faster, harder, deeper, because he was being driven wild by the noises Beth made by his touches. He was not going to last much longer, he knew he was on the brink of tumbling off the edge.

"Daryl," she breathed into his ear when he squeezed her thigh and hit the perfect spot for her.

He felt her legs tremble as she got what she needed.

And that was it.

He was done for.

They both were.

He groaned into her mouth as he placed one last wet kiss onto her lips, tongue already in her mouth when their lips connected. He pulled his face away slightly and Beth let out a sharp breath. He pressed his forehead onto her, the both of them coming down from a high.

Daryl unhooked her legs, dropping Beth firmly back onto the floor. He pulled his pants back up as Beth bent down and stepped back into her underwear, grabbing a coat from the hook that was on the wall and putting it on so they could leave. There was a moment when they stopped after they were done putting themselves back together where they caught each other's gaze. They were both still for a moment, watching one another. Blue eyes pouring into the other.

Then they both laughed.

The sex became a regular thing after that third time in the kitchen. The strong and trusting relationship followed, and so did the confessions of love.


End file.
